five_nights_at_candysfandomcom-20200222-history
Night Null
Previous: Night 6 Next: Custom Night Night Null is a secret playable night in Five Nights at Candy's Remastered. It introduces the secret character, Shadow Candy. To access this night, the player must first go to the Extras, and then go to the The Rat in the Animatronics tab and zoom in his face. They then need to stay on The Rat's tab, and wait. After a few seconds, a hidden screen will appear, with The Rat twitching. 7 random numbers ranging from 0 to 20 will appear, and then it will show "CAM-13" in the middle of the screen before booting back out into the Extras. After this is done, the player needs to go to the Custom Night, and enter the 7 digits into their respective characters. The player then needs to start the night, and then turn Night Vision on and look at Camera 01. Shadow Candy will be seen on the camera, and upon dropping the Monitor, Shadow Candy will jumpscare the player before heading into Night Null. Gameplay The night plays out very differently than every other night. Shadow Candy will constantly try to teleport into the office, and the player will need to find him on the cameras with or without night vision to make him fade out from the camera and go back to Camera 13, or in case that the player can't find him in certain amount of time, then they will need shut the doors to keep him out, however, Shadow Candy will knock on the doors and drain some power from the player, making the former option to conserve power. Failure to get him out results in him jumpscaring the player. However, instead of ending the night, the time is set back by some amount, and power is decreased by a certain amount (ranging from 2% to 8%). Camera 13 is also visible on this night. Beating the night unlocks Camera 13 for all the other nights. Origami Cat is also visible on the desk, and can even be wobbled just like Five Nights at Candy's 3. He will appear at the start of the night, but if Shadow Candy attacks the player, Origami Cat will disappear. To get Origami Cat again, he will appear in one of the cameras. Click on the origami cat, and it will appear on the desk. Finding Origami Cat causes the time to unfreeze and increase it by 1 hour. If the power runs out, Shadow Candy will attack the player in an instant before going to a more glitchy Game Over screen and boots the player back into the custom night menu. Strategy This night is really difficult, and even the expert players need various attempts to win it. The best strategy is to search for Shadow Candy on the cameras without night vision before using the night vision, to conserve power. Once the player finds him, they should remain on that camera until Shadow Candy will disappear, teleporting himself inside the room. However if Shadow Candy is on camera 04, Camera 05 or Camera 06, the player should close the respective door to prevent an attack. However Shadow Candy may be really fast and can get to the office, so sometimes the player must check the doors and window if they don't find the animatronic on the cameras. In this case, however, the player only has a few seconds to react. If the player got jumpscared for, they have to be very fast to find and click the origami cat on the cameras. However, you may first find Shadow Candy and take him to Camera 13, so the player has more time to find Origami Cat without the threat of an attack. While it's not really necessary, to optimize the possibility to win, this milestones of power should be reached: *90-85% at 1 AM *70-60% at 2 AM *50-45% at 3 AM *36-27% at 4 AM *20-10% at 5 AM *5-0% at 6 AM Aftermath Gallery 2019-08-15_(7).png|Shadow Candy in the office after dropping the monitor (Pre-Night Null) File:Webp.net-gifmaker_(72).gif|Shadow Candy's jumpscare. (Pre-Night Null) 2019-08-15_(8).png|A frame of Shadow Candy's jumpscare that transitions to Night Null. 2019-08-15_(9).png|Shadow Candy in Camera 13 (NULL). 2019-08-15_(10).png|Shadow Candy in Backstage 2. File:Webp.net-gifmaker_(80).gif|Shadow Candy on Camera 5. File:Webp.net-gifmaker_(79).gif|Shadow Candy in Backstage 1. File:Webp.net-gifmaker_(78).gif|Shadow Candy in Camera 4. File:Sc1.gif|Shadow Candy attacking the player from the front window. File:Sc2.gif|Shadow Candy appearing at the left door. File:Sc3.gif|Shadow Candy appearing and attacking at the right door. File:Webp.net-gifmaker_(74).gif|Shadow Candy's power outage jumpscare. Screenshot_(285).png|A frame of Shadow Candy's power outage jumpscare. Gameover.png|Night Null's game over screen 1111.png|Shadow Candy on the Main Stage (Pre-Night Null) Category:Nights